A Small Peek To The Colonel's Office
by Unnoticed Observer
Summary: Roy and Ed were fighting again but things suddenly went silent. Worried, the team peeks to the Colonel's office. They saw something that they will never forget. Mild RoyEd. And a talk about fraternization.


Unnoticed: Hi guys! It's been a long time… Well, 3 months or something like that… Anyways, I'm just posting this one random one-shot that was nagging me in my mind. For those who were reading Knowledge, you'd be pleased to know that I already started to rewrite it. I'm going to write a few more chapters before I post it again!

Anyways, I was watching CSI Miami and they were talking about why fraternizing was wrong and this little baby popped out of his egg-shell! Didn't you my sweet little plot-bunny?

Disclaimer: I do not own this… Nor CSI Miami, Nor the dictionary at home where I got the definition of fraternization.

**Warning: Slight RoyEd. (Don't like? Don't read…) Language. And randomness!**

Started Writing: September 6, 2010

Posted In: October 25, 2010

* * *

A crash was heard from the Colonel's office which was followed by a string of curses.

Jean Havoc just sighed and ignored the… _war_ happening beyond the Colonel's door. He was getting sick of their petty fights and it would seem that his comrades reached the same conclusion.

There was no way in hell would they would go in there.

Who cares if the office become destroyed and they would clean it up next thing in the morning? Who cares if they had to pay for the repairs? Who cares if Colonel Roy Mustang and Major Edward Elric might get hurt in their small scuffle?

No. They will not go in there. They value there life way too much and they would not risk it just to stop a fight between two alchemists.

Even Hawkeye seemed to be intent on ignoring the battle. Even _she_ knows how dangerous it was.

Another snap was heard and a scream.

"FOR THE FUCKING LAST TIME, I AM NOT SMALL!"

Everyone sighed and continued what they were doing, procrastinating. It seemed like laziness can be contagious, especially if you caught the virus from your commanding officer. Only Hawkeye was not infected by Let's – Ignore – The – Paperwork disease. Maybe she had vaccine shots.

And then suddenly, everything went quiet. So very quiet…. You could hear a pin drop in the next room.

Everyone was worried. The two couldn't have killed each other, right?

_Right?_

Hawkeye dared to sneak a peek just to make sure. When the others saw that her eyes were as wide as UFOs, they immediately peered thru the barely opened door.

What they saw would forever be imprinted in their minds. They will never forget this moment, _ever_. They would carry it to their grave and they would dream about this, they were sure of it. This memory will haunt them forever like a thought that someone out there knows one of your most embarrassing secrets. But let's not talk about that… Let's talk about what the team saw!

Well…

Edward Elric and Roy Mustang were still fighting all right, but they were fighting… for _dominance_.

Ed moaned softly and Roy smirked.

Ed was losing that fight _fast_.

Silently, Riza closed that door and glared at everyone. The men gulped and returned to their work stations. Riza did the same but she briefly wondered if she should take some pictures for future blackmail use.

Breda took out their betting book, "Okay…. It's been three months since we betted how long it will take for the two start kissing each other… So I guess this makes… Riza the winner."

Falman sighed, Fuery whined, Breda frowned, Havoc looked like he was about to cry.

And Riza _smiled. _Every male in the room shuddered in response.

The four men handed the pot money to the still-smiling-creepily-female. Her smile grew which scared the men out of their wits.

Even though they were surprised at seeing the two actually kiss, the team was anticipating it. They saw the signs and started to bet about small little things like how many times will Ed blush around the Colonel's presence. Or how long will it take for the Colonel to have eye bags from lack of sleep because he was worried about Ed when said alchemist goes to dangerous missions. Or how long will Ed's rants will be about stupid higher-ups whenever they insult the Colonel. Or how long will it take the Colonel to stop flirting with women entirely (that had been getting rarer and rarer these days).

The bet earlier was how long will it take for the two to actually kiss. And Riza actually joined. The other males said about 6 – 12 months but Riza said it will only take up to 3 months before one of the two snaps and kisses the other.

Riza cheerfully ignored the groaning men as she counted the money she had won.

But a sudden thought in her mind entered and darkened her mood. Why didn't they think of this before?

Havoc gestured to her and, as if he was psychic, voiced her thoughts.

"Won't the others see this as fraternization?"

Riza frowned and nodded.

Falman sighed, "Fraternization is spending time socially with other people, especially people with whom it is not regarded as acceptable to be friendly. Fraternization is also having sexual relationships against regulations**.** "

Breda shot Falman a dark look, "We know _that_! Sheesh! We're not _that_ stupid."

Falman frowned, "My apologies… A force of habit…"

Fuery timidly raised a hand like he was in class, "Why is fraternization so bad in the military?"

Riza sighed and looked out of the window, "Fraternization can be seen as a way for a lower rank to rise up the ranks by bedding those that are higher than them."

Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery all blushed at the word "bedding".

"And what can another reason be?" Fuery asked.

Riza continued, "It is also possible that if a pair breaks up, their jobs might be seriously affected."(!)

Havoc hmmmed, "That's true… But we know Ed isn't here in the military to get a higher position and those two always fight."

As if on cue, another crash was heard which was followed by a short rant.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T BE THE ONE ON TOP?"

The others blushed but they just sighed and continued their work or their procrastinating of work.

Havoc smirked, "This fraternization doesn't sound so bad..."

Riza sighed, "Others won't see it that way Havoc."

Havoc smiled sadly, "I know… But those two… really love each other…"

Riza smiled, "Yeah…"

* * *

(!) This was CSI Miami's reason.

Words: 936

Unnoticed: I really weirded myself out now... And I seem to have an odd fascination on the team's bets!

And this is a really odd fic but I wanted to write RoyEd from other's perspective. Hmmm… I hope you enjoyed even if it is just random things.

I hope you liked it guys!

Anyways, please tell me what do you think about this one. I would really appreciate any comment.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.

_ The End… Good Night… _


End file.
